


Meldin' Around the Enterprise; a Spirk Filk of Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree

by pamdizzle



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Advent Challenge 2013, Crack, Filk, Humor, Kirk has da booty, M/M, kirk/spock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamdizzle/pseuds/pamdizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the 2013 KS Advent on Livejournal. Error-checked by CountryDoctor, but I changed it a little since then so any remaining errors are mine.</p><p>Because of my minor reference to thighs, this probably reads a bit more TOS, BUT it really can go either way, IMO and was written to do so. </p><p>I'm so sorry. LOL</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meldin' Around the Enterprise; a Spirk Filk of Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> I received a link to a video of two wonderful people who filmed themselves singing this filk. Follow the link to watch it, and thank you very much to Emna and Selma for surprising me with this over the holidays. How lovely of you both: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mbkJJQz292g

Melding Around the Enterprise; a Spirk Filk of Rockin’ Around the Christmas Tree

 

Meldin’ around the Enterprise,

With the Vulcan, Mister Spock.

Misletoe hung by Uhura,

He’s been eyein’ Kirk non-stop.

 

Meldin’ around the Enterprise,

Let the Human in you sing.

Replicate some plomeek soup,

Then play him your lyre thing.

 

You will get an illogical feeling, when you hear Jim Kirk giving

Out his orders; intonation low and sultry!

Meldin’ around the Enterprise,

Take a logic holiday.

Everyone’s betting merrily,

“Captain Kirk and Spock are gay.”

                                                                                                                                                                  

Meldin’ around the Enterprise,

What can a Vulcan do?

Kirk’s arrived with knock-out thighs,

And he’s shakin’ it just for you!

 

You will get an illogical feeling, when you see Jim Kirk dancing

On the bridge and; naked all but for his skivvies!

Meldin’ around the Enterprise,

Take a logic holiday.

Everyone’s betting merrily,

“Captain Kirk and Spock are gay!”

**Author's Note:**

> I also write original m/m erotica fiction, if you're interested. You can find it [here](http://www.dreamspinnerpress.com/store/index.php?cPath=55_1117)


End file.
